Herencia
by Toylad
Summary: Su nombre, era Kumi Him. Sí, la hija de Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him. Su nombre, significaba "belleza duradera", después de todo, todos decían que había heredado lo mejor de su padre y de su madre en lo físico.


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que todo debo hacer una aclaración; que el fic es sobre cómo podría ser los futuros hijos de las PPGZ con los RRBZ *-*. Es solo que no sé, se me ocurrió la idea y espero que les guste como a mí.

**Nota #2: **Esta es la corrección, que estaba leyendo el fic y me di cuenta que tenía varios errores, así que decidí corregirlos.

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Miku, Yûka, Jun, Koyuki, Haruki y Sorato.

* * *

**Herencia**

_"El amor es como una cucharada de azúcar, hace a la vida más dulce"_

Los cálidos rayos de sol iluminaban el verde pasto del lugar. Sus flores tenían un gran cuidado y sus vivos colores variaban desde rosado hasta amarillo. La institución, realmente, no había cambiado mucho, exceptuando el hecho de que sus paredes eran de un color verde agua y el jardín se encontraba muy bien cuidado. En serio que era un hermoso colegio.

Los estudiantes caminaban a las afueras de la institución, en espera de que las clases comenzasen. Una bella chica pelirroja, cuyo cabello llegaba por debajo de sus hombros e iba recogido en una coleta, de ojos de un espectacular color carmesí, labios rosados y suaves a la vista, ni demasiado alta ni muy bajita, de un cutis de envidia y sonrisa como de anuncio de pasta dental; caminaba por ahí sosteniendo sus libros de historia y biología. Su nombre, era Kumi Him. Sí, la hija de Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him. Su nombre, significaba "belleza duradera", después de todo, todos decían que había heredado lo mejor de su padre y de su madre en lo físico.

-¡Kumi! –exclamó una chica corriendo hacia esta.

La chica era un poco más pequeña que su amiga, de ojos celestes como el cielo, labios pequeños y rosado pálido, sus mejillas rosadas tenían unas tiernas pequitas, su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y en fin, era realmente tierna.

-¡Hola Yûka! –exclamó la pelirroja al verla.

Y sí, la hermosa Yûka Him era la hija del matrimonio de Miyako Gotokuji y Boomer Him. Cuyo nombre significaba "bella flor". Además de que tenía un hermano menor llamado Jun Him, un niño rubio muy parecido a su madre cuando era pequeña, solo que en un tipo de versión masculina.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? –preguntó la linda rubia sonriendo.

-Yûka, nos vimos ayer, tú fuiste a mi casa –Kumi soltó una risita–. Pero bien, gracias.

-¡Ey chicas! -escucharon alguien que las llamaba.

Y entonces, llegó una chica de cabello largo y color azabache que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, de ojos profundos y misteriosos color verde oscuro, de piel blanca como la nieve, bastante baja de estatura pero no demasiado, de linda sonrisa y de labios rojos como la sangre. Su nombre, era Koyuki, cuyo significado era "pequeña nieve", el cual se notaba por su tono de piel y estatura. Sus padres, eran nada más y nada menos que Kaoru Matsubara y Butch Him, los cuales, para un agradecimiento profundo por parte de su hija, decidieron no tener más hijos.

-¡Hola Koyuki! Oye, ¿Hoy tienes práctica de fútbol? –preguntó la chica de orbes rojos acomodándose su vestido fucsia con estampados de flores blancas

-Sí –respondió ella.

-Y tú, Yûka, ¿Tienes clases de violín? –preguntó a su otra amiga.

-Sip, ¿Por qué? –dijo la chica pecosa.

-Ay, es que mis clases de canto se cancelaron por hoy pero no tengo a nadie con quien estar –respondió– ¡Me quedaré solita y sin amigos ni nadie que me quiera! –exclamó dramáticamente, cosa que había heredado de su madre.

-¿Y? –preguntó la azabache desinteresadamente, cosa que heredó de su madre.

-¡Y que no me gusta estar sola!

-Vamos Kumi, más tarde podremos estar juntas –animó la tierna rubia, cuya ternura, notablemente, fue heredada de sus padres.

-¡No! ¡Me voy! –exclamó corriendo hacia su salón de clases.

-Nunca conocí a una persona más dramática –una gota al estilo anime apareció en la frente de Koyuki.

-Yo tampoco –su amiga sonrió.

* * *

Para Kumi, fue el día de clases más largo de toda su vida. Un único pensamiento atormentaba su muy dramática mente, iba a quedarse sola. Es decir, obviamente tenía amigos y todo, pero quedarse sola en su enorme casa sin nadie que la acompañase (sus padres se encontraban de viaje y su hermano mayor, Haruki, se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de su novia), le aterrorizaba, después de todo, le tenía pánico a la soledad.

Suspiró.

Y por fin, el timbre que sonaba a la salida de clases, se hizo presente.

Caminaba pesadamente, _en serio _que no quería quedarse sola, pero esos instantes era la única opción.

Fue a su casillero para llevarse la tarea que había dejado el profesor de matemática, pero cuando le puso la llave y lo cerró, al voltearse hacia la salida, chocó con alguien. Cayó al suelo y sus cosas cayeron al piso. _"Auch" _se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Dio un vistazo rápido al piso y vio sus cosas tiradas, así que decidió recogerlas. _"Lo lamento, te ayudo" _escuchó una voz decir. Levantó su mirada, para que entonces esta se encontrase con unos hermosos ojos color miel que la observaban.

-Ho-hola, Sorato –tartamudeó.

-Hola, aquí están tus libros –dijo el chico con el que había chocado sonriendo–. Lamento haber chocado contigo, Kumi. Es solo que iba distraído y no te vi.

-Tra-tranquilo –volvió a tartamudear mientras sus mejillas de volvían de un color rojo carmesí.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, en un intento por no ruborizarse más. Él sonrió. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Sorato, era el chico que desde que tenía ocho años se encontraba enamorada de él, aunque ahora ambos tuviesen 16 años. Sus ojos como la miel, su cabello café chocolate y su encantadora sonrisa le fascinaba, pero le daba pena admitirlo. El chico, desde hacía mucho era su mejor amigo y de todas formas se sonrojaba a más no poder con tan solo verlo. Estaba muy enamorada, otra cosa que había heredado de su madre.

-Ey, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –preguntó el chico caminando junto con ella.

-Em… no, ¿Por qué? –su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Bueno, era para preguntarte si puedo ir contigo a tu casa para hacer la tarea –increíblemente su rubor se intensificó.

-Cla-claro, m-me en-en-encantaría –tartamudeó nuevamente.

-Perfecto, vamos –el chico sonrió.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después de salir del colegio, ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de ella haciendo la tarea.

-Ey, Sorato, ¿Cómo se hace la operación número 5 de la tercera parte? –preguntó ella.

-Em… déjame ver –el chico se acercó más a ella, razón por la cual un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de la pelirroja–. Mmm… creo que debes dividir esto por esto y luego lo multiplicas por esto y le restas el resultado final a esto –dijo señalando con su dedo las cantidades.

-Gracias –ella sonrió y rápidamente terminó la operación.

-Vaya, ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó él sonriendo.

-Sí –respondió– ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

-Sí, sería divertido.

La chica de orbes rojos se levantó e insertó un disco en el DVD. Luego fue a la cocina, trajo unas palomitas y un par de refrescos y se sentó junto al moreno para ver la película.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó él.

-Una película muy vieja que mis padres veían, se llama "El exorcista" y es de terror, pero ya a mí no me da nada de miedo –dijo orgullosa, cosa que había heredado de su padre.

-Ajá –él rodó los ojos.

-¡En serio!

-Eso veremos...

* * *

-Kumi… llevas media hora hecha una bolita en un rincón, con el pelo en la cara, completamente pálida y sin decir absolutamente nada -Sorato dijo entre risas. Ella permaneció en silencio– ¿No piensas decirme nada? –Permaneció sin respuesta– ¿En seeeriooooo? –Siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna– Bien, pues entonces te haré reaccionar.

El chico de ojos color miel se acercó a la muy traumatizada chica. La cargó en sus brazos, caminó con ella y la sentó en un sillón. Se acercó a ella e intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero la pelirroja tenía la mirada fría y perdida.

-Ok, si no quieres por las buenas, lo haré por las malas.

Con su mano, retiró los mechones que cubrían el rostro de la chica y la volvió a mirar de los ojos. Su mirada continuaba igual. Suspiró. Tomó el mentón de la chica y delicadamente movió su rostro para que quedasen de frente. Ella aún no reaccionaba. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Volvió a suspirar. Y entonces, armado de suficiente valor, la besó. La besó como desde hacía mucho había deseado. Un beso tierno, dulce y lleno de sentimientos. Ella, por su parte, al darse cuenta de que la persona de quien se encontraba enamorada la estaba besando, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sorprendió y sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho. Pero entonces, suspiró, se relajó y correspondió el beso.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron para poder respirar.

-Kumi, debo decirte algo –suspiró–. Me gustas mucho, es más, ¡Te amo! Eres una chica muy hermosa, la más dulce, linda y tierna que conozco y por eso estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí. Así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –ahora él se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, Sorato! ¡Me encantaría! –respondió mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Y oye, debo decirte algo más… –se ruborizó aún más.

-¿Qué?

-Tus labios… saben cómo un dulce –dijo tímidamente. Ella sonrió.

-Simple, es herencia –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin.


End file.
